


Christmas Films

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling in to watch a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Films

**Author's Note:**

> What follows includes a legitimate check list my father and I follow when encountering one of the many Christmas films my mother watches.

“What are we watching?” Nori asked, flopping down on the sofa next to Ori.

“Christmas film,” Ori answered, eyeing Dwalin hovering somewhat awkwardly by his boyfriend.

“Dwalin, baby, sit down would you? You’re making me nervous standing there, shuffling your feet,” grabbing the larger man’s hand, Nori pulled him down onto the sofa, squishing him against the arm.

“Dori’s in the kitchen if you want tea,” Ori offered as the couple shifted about next to him to find a more comfortable position.

“But we’ve only just sat down and got settled,” Nori whined, curling up on Dwalin’s lap.

“Not my problem,” Ori shrugged.

“You’re no fun,” Nori huffed before yelling, “Dori!”

“Yes, Nori?”

“Can we have tea, please and thank you?”

“What did your last servant die of?”

“Nothing, I’m sitting on him,” Nori called back, grinning at Dwalin, “You know I love you really, baby.”

“One of these days you’ll make your own tea,” Dori huffed, bustling into the livingroom with a tray laden with mugs of tea and biscuits.

“Who knows, Christmas miracles do happen,” Nori quipped.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Dori called over his shoulder as he made his way back into the kitchen.

“So,” Nori started, fingers curled round a warm mug, cuddled against Dwalin’s chest.

“So?” Ori prompted, when it was clear his older brother wasn’t going to continue any time soon.

“What’s happening in the film? Anyone’s wife died? Is there a widowed father becoming estranged from his two or three kids?”

“Nope, no dead spouse.”

“Failing toy shop?”

“Nope.”

“Orphaned child?”

“Not this time.”

“Then it’s got to be a girl from the North Pole, either an elf or Santa’s daughter, coming to the real world to find love.”

“It’s an elf,” Ori conceded.

“I knew it. So has it snowed yet because they kissed?”

“Not yet, she’s still spreading Christmas cheer and getting confused over grumpy Americans.”

“Why would it snow because they kiss?” Dwalin asked, brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Because it always does,” Nori answered, looking up at Dwalin, “Haven’t you ever watched these types of films before?”

“Not really,”

“Shame, you’re missing out on some great mocking material.”

“You’re going to have to stay and finish watching this with me now,” Ori grinned.

“Yep, get comfy, baby, you’re going to watch till it snows.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“It will,” the brothers said simultaneously, grinning as they settled in to watch the sickeningly sweet Christmas film.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this being a day late, I got a bit distracted by Dragon Age: Inquisition yesterday, and when I finally came out of the game it was three in the morning and I had to go to bed.
> 
> Any suggestions for this advent attempt would be greatly appreciated (either through comments or via [tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/))


End file.
